Greek dub
The Greek dub of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime started airing in Greece and Cyprus in 1995. ''Dragon Ball The Greek dub of the original ''Dragon Ball anime started airing on ANT1 on September 16, 1995 and ended on February 1998. The series started getting released on DVD on June 8, 2011 by DeAgostini Hellas. The Greek dub is airing again in Cyprus since January 2019 (or late 2018) on Smile TV Cyprus. ;Voice Actors: *Maria Plakidi (Goku and others) *Matina Karra (Bulma and others) *Maria Bonikou (Krillin and others) *Manos Venieris (Narrator, Master Roshi, Yamcha and others) *Yiorgos Mazis (Bora and other various roles) *Yiannis Papaioannou (Mercenary Tao eps. 58-65, Tien since ep. 104 and others) ;Guest Voice Actors: *Ilias Plakidis (guest VA in ep. 34) *Zoi Rigopoulou (guest VA in eps. 96-97) ;Recording, Mixing: Kostas Skiadas ;Script Translation: Nikoleta Samoili ;Theme Song performance: Panos Tsaparas, Anna Merkouri ;Music teaching: Panos Tsaparas ;Dialogue-Video matching / Direction: Dimitra Dimitriadou ;Production: Cine TV Video Production In the Greek DVD release by DeAgostini Hellas, a scene from episode 33 and the whole episode 77 have been redubbed for unknown reasons. The new VAs were the ones who had dubbed Dragon Ball GT and the movies for DeAgostini in 2008 and 2009. ''Dragon Ball Z The Greek dub of ''Dragon Ball Z started airing on ANT1 on February 15, 1998 and ended on March 2003. ANT1 aired Dragon Ball Z again in 2005. The series had got a VHS release in 2002 by DeAgostini Hellas but only the first 100 episodes were released. On December 27, 2007, DeAgostini Hellas started releasing all the episodes of Dragon Ball Z on DVD. The series returned on TV in Greece and Cyprus on April 20, 2017 on Smile TV. The Greek dub of DBZ was based on other dubbed versions such as the Latin American one for the Cell Saga and the French dub for the Buu Saga. ;Voice Actors: *Manos Venieris (Goku, Master Roshi, Narrator till ep. 65 and others) *Yiannis Papaioannou (Vegeta, Narrator eps. 68-291, Master Roshi, Garlic Jr. and others) *Themis Psihogios (Goku eps. 88-291, Cell, Buu, Mr. Satan and others) *Stelios Kalathas (Gohan & Babidi till ep. 239 and others) *Matina Karra (Bulma, Frieza and others) *Maria Plakidi (Krillin, Zarbon and others) *Kleopatra Rontiri (Trunks & Dende since ep. 240) ;Guest Voice Actors: *Yiorgos Mazis (guest VA in ep. 13) *Maria Bonikou (guest VA in ep. 16 and some early Namek Saga episodes) *Yiannis Stefopoulos (guest VA in eps. 66-67) *Yiorgos Konstantis (guest VA in eps. 68-69) *Yiorgos Hadjigeorgiou (guest VA in eps. 70-77) *Antonis Pallis (guest VA in eps. 80-81, 86-87 & 111-112) *Zoi Rigopoulou (guest VA for some episodes as Krillin starting in ep. 60) *Chrysa Samara (guest VA for some episodes as Krillin starting in ep. 78) ;Director: Mihalis Ballis ;Recorded at: SPK Video Film Television In the Greek DVD release of Dragon Ball Z by DeAgostini Hellas, episode 197 has been redubbed for unknown reasons. The redub of this episode was shown in the rebroadcasts of Dragon Ball Z on Smile TV. *Yiorgos Mataragas (Goku) *Christos Thanos (Olibu and Narrator) *Sofia Panailidou (East Kai) *Dimitris Papadatos (West Kai, Pikkon) *Stelios Kalathas (King Kai, Grand Kai) ''Dragon Ball GT The Greek dub of ''Dragon Ball GT started getting a DVD release on December 2008 by DeAgostini Hellas. This series was never broadcasted on Greek TV. The Greek dub of Dragon Ball GT was based on the Italian dub. ;Voice Actors: *Stelios Kalathas (Goku, Narrator, Giru and others) *Dimitris Mylonas (Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and others) *Orfeas Zafeiropoulos (various roles eps. 1-18) *Panagiotis Tsitsas (Baby, Piccolo and others) *Tzimis Apergis (Android 17, Omega Shenron and others) *Sotiris Laskaris (Gogeta) *Maria Zisi (Kid Goku, Pan and others) *Emi Stilianidou (Bulma, Chi-Chi and others) ;Director: Maria Zisi ;Script Translation: Lila Tsagaraki ;Recorded at: AZ Studios ''Dragon Ball/Z/GT Movies & TV Specials The ''Dragon Ball/Z/GT Movies and TV Specials started getting a DVD release on August 31, 2010 by DeAgostini Hellas. The Greek dub of these Movies and TV Specials was based on the Italian dub. ;Voice Actors: *Stelios Kalathas (Goku, Narrator and others) *Dimitris Mylonas (Vegeta, Trunks and others) *Zaharias Rohas (Bardock, Bojack and others) *Tzimis Apergis (Tien, Yamcha, Cooler, Tapion and others) *Panagiotis Tsitsas (Piccolo and others) *Rafaello Georgitsis (Turles, Android 13, Android 17, Paragus and others) *Orfeas Zafeiropoulos (Neiz and others) *Sotiris Laskaris (Daiz, Salza and others) *Dimitris Antoniou (Garlic Jr. and others) *Thodoris Prokopiou (King Kai and Master Roshi in some movies) *Nikos Gesoulis (Narrator in the 2nd DB Movie) *Maria Zisi (Kid Goku, Kid Gohan and others) *Emi Stilianidou (Bulma, Chichi, Frieza and others) *Konstantina Koutsiou (Krillin till DBZ Movie 9, Kid Trunks) *Eftihia Fanarioti (Goten in DBZ Movies 10 & 12 and others) *Flora Fleva (other roles) *Diana Kavetsou (other roles) *Eirini Georgalaki (other roles) ;Director: Maria Zisi ;Recorded at: AZ Studios ''Dragon Ball Super The Greek dub of ''Dragon Ball Super started airing in Greece on December 26, 2018 on Nickelodeon. The dub is based on the Original Japanese version. ;Voice Actors: *Tasos Ntapantas (Goku) *Konstantinos Kakkanas (Vegeta, Beerus, Piccolo and others) *Panagiotis Apostolopoulos (Whis, Gohan, Frieza and others) *Pimis Petrou (Krillin, Buu and others) *Vasilis Milios (Narrator, Mister Satan, Tien and others) *Ifigenia Staikou (Bulma, Videl, Pilaf and others) *Dionysia Tsitiridou (Chichi, Kid Trunks and others) *Stephanie Filiadi (Goten and others) ;Director: Konstantinos Kakkanas ;Script Translation / Dialogue-Video matching: Niki Georgakakou ;Recording, Mixing: Tasos Hamosfakidis ;Production: TILEKINISI LOCAL TV S.A. ;Supervision: TOEI ANIMATION EUROPE S.A.S. ;Recorded at: CITY STUDIOS ATHENS Trivia *In some episodes of the Greek dub of Dragon Ball, they changed General Blue's gender and made him female. *In the Greek dub of Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, the Movies and TV Specials, Frieza is female. In episodes 78-87 of Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball Super, Frieza is male. *In the Greek dub of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, many evil extraterrestrial characters such as Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza or Cell have a voice filter in their voices. The Namekians have that voice filter too. *On October 1, 2014, the Greek voice actor of Goku in Dragon Ball Super (Tasos Ntapantas) had interviewed Sean Schemmel for a radio show of Greek Otaku Radio. *According to Box Office Mojo, the live-action film Dragon Ball Evolution came out in movie theaters in Greece and Cyprus on July 9, 2009. The movie has also come out on DVD by Odeon with Greek Subs (among others). *There are some unknown/unidentified voice actors that have participated in the Greek dub such as the female voice in episode 81 of Dragon Ball, the female voice in episodes 52-53 of Dragon Ball Z, another female voice in episodes 190-191 and one more voice actress in episodes 284-285. There is also an unknown male voice actor in episodes 40-41 of Dragon Ball GT. *In the first broadcast of eps. 1 & 2 of Dragon Ball Super on Nickelodeon, the narrator is Konstantinos Kakkanas. In the rebroadcast of these episodes and afterwards the narrator is Vasilis Milios. Category:Dubs Category:Non-english dubs